Percy's Twin Sister
by Sabrina5183
Summary: To save one of his children Poseidon must bring the other before the Olympus. Penelope Jackson never stood a chance, within two hours of being born she was sentenced to death. Poseidon with his godly power wiped her from the memory of Sally and Percy. But twelve years later, she returns to the world of the living. Will she discover her brother and help save Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**First Draft and Unedited**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Universe all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Look, I wanted to escape Elysium.

If you're dead and thinking about it too, be warned. It's not all that great up here in the living world. It smells awful. You have to pay for everything. You feel pain and hunger and thirst.

But in the end of it all being alive is one of the most wonderful things. You get the chance to change the world. You have a meaning other than just being a spirit drifting through the underworld.

I would 95% recommend it.

My name is Penelope Jackson.

Up until five years ago, I was dead.

Was I dead a long time?

Yeah, you could say that.

Within 2 hours of being alive, I took my last breath and was shipped off to the underworld. I think I deserve an award.

I don't remember how I died or how I got to Elysium. My first memory was popping into the middle of a crowded street right on top of a man wearing a white cloth wrapped around him. He looked like a traditional Greek hero with a chiseled face, tan skin, and curly brown hair, but his eyes did not match. They were black and looked like they belonged to a madman. Looking into them, made a shiver go down my spine, even as he comically jumped fifty feet into the air.

"What the hades!" He shouted. I was unaware at the time that he was speaking Ancient Greek, and I didn't consider it weird that I understood what he said.

And in that moment I said my first words, "What the what?"

It was strange that I knew them. I guess that a few things got infused into my brain when I entered Elysium.

The man glowered. His black eyes flared. If I wasn't already dead, they would send me running for the hills.

"The vile god of the underworld," He spat on the ground, "Cursed me with my awful life."

"How so?"

"He fu-" He paused and looked me up and down- "He's my father."

"Really?" I asked. The idea of being the child of a god excited me at that time, that was until I learned more about them.

"Yes," He said. He tore his eyes from mine and looked at a group of children playing tag. "Why don't you go play?"

I nodded my head and dashed after the other children.

I found myself playing until the sun dipped low and the rest of the children scattered. I wandered around till I found the man from before sitting on the porch of a small farmhouse with a piece of wheat between his teeth. A field of wheat surrounded it and off in the distance you could hear the trickle of a river. I sat beside him and watched as the sky changed from orange and pink to dark blue with a thousand glittering constellations.

The rest of my time in Elysium followed the same pattern. I would play and then go watch the sunset with the man. I discovered that his name was Akakios and that he was a Greek hero.

He told me the stories of his life. How Demeter destroyed his crop, then the rest of the towns, just because of his father's infidelity. "I could feel the people in the town dying. Their souls lingered close to the surface, just waiting for the sickle of death. I couldn't take it anymore, so one night I took a single chiton and left."

After he told me this I jumped to my feet and cursed Demeter, shouting that she will rue the day that she starved Akakios' village.

He laughed and said, "You're dead!"

I sat back down and pouted.

Another day, he told me about how he refused Apollo's affections.

"It ended better than most. After all, I didn't turn into a plant, just got a nasty sneeze for the rest of my life. Though it did cause a bit of a problem at the Olympics. I sneezed during the chariot race and ended up crashing into the guy next to me. He got all scarred up. It would have been no big deal if he hadn't been a son of Aphrodite. She sent a dragon after me." He laughed. "After that fight, no god ever hit on me again."

"And then there was Poseidon. When I was traveling with Jason on the Argo, I killed one of his sea monsters. After that, I couldn't step anywhere near water without Triton coming after me. It got me sent off the Argo." He looked longly at the starry night sky. "I never did get to see the Golden Fleece."

I don't know how long it continued on like this, but every day I heard a new story of his life.

In the middle of his story of his epic battle with Heracles, I interrupted for the first time.

"I wish I could be alive and have stories like yours."

He laughed. He laughed at me a lot. He said it was because I knew nothing of the living world and it amused him. I shot back with that he knew nothing of the modern world. A friend that I played with wore pants, a modern clothing item, well he still wore chitons.

"Well, I suppose it does sound quite fantastic, especially because I won. But afterward, I got struck by lightning, Zeus doesn't like it when people defeat his undefeatable stone."

I kicked a stone with my sandaled foot. "The gods are jerks. I wish I could be alive so I could teach them a real lesson." I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. His bemused face looked down at me. His brown curly hair tumbled into his black eyes. I spoke cautiously, "You're a son of Hades."

"Yes. I am."

"Do you know a way out?"

He thought it over. "I suppose I could find one. But why don't you just choice rebirth?"

I blew a strand of black hair from my face, "Because I might forget you."

He stood with a pleased look. "Then tomorrow we will hunt for a way to escape Elysium. I bet that's the first time anyone ever said that."


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived to my home in Elysium. It was a tall skyscraper building that looked out of place among the charming town houses and grandeur mansions. I lived on the second floor in, what I could gather from peeks of my neighbors, a shabbily small apartment with a living area and two bedrooms. I didn't mind much. It gave me a sense of comfort.

I climbed up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. I opened the door and the scent of candy and chocolate wafted into the hall. I climbed onto the couch, where I fell asleep in complete silence.

I woke to an incessant pounding on my door. Rolling off the couch, I caught the sight of the dark "sky" from my window. I opened the door. Akakios stood there with a madder look then usual. On his side he had a large leather satchel. He pushed his way into the apartment and took a seat at the dining table, leaving me no choice but to follow him.

I took a seat across from him as he put the bag onto the table. The contents clanked together.

"I have a plan," His eyes shone like a mad man.

I was weary of what it would entail for he looked madder than a cat who's tail got trampled on. But the idea of getting to leave and see the outside world kept me glued to my seat.

"But before I explain, I have another story to tell, well two. But the second is the plan, kind of, because hopefully you'll succeed."

I raised my eyebrows to signal him to continue on.

He took a deep breath and said, "I died at 18."

"Don't act like I didn't know you were already dead," I said.

"You're ruining the story."

"Sorry."

"I died at the hands of Galene, goddess of calm seas. She had become infatuated with me over my few short years. She watched me conquer the Drakon, had seen me best Heracles, and sail with Jason. One day, my Father sent me on a quest to discover the Gaea's Flower, the most beautiful flower in all the land, so he may give it to Persphome. The only problem was that I had to cross the medditeran.

It had been a calm day that I set sail. The sea monster that Poseidon sent after me was no where to be seen. This was the first thing that alerted me that something was amidst, but I sailed on. I could not disappoint my father for a second time or the consequences would be dire.

The moment that the cost of Greece had faded, I got a twist in my gut and I knew I would never see my home land again. We travelled for some time. Then the wind ceased and the tide stopped. The ship shuttered and began to rock. One by one my crew men fell overboard. One by one the tide took them and in a jet of water took them into the horizon. Only I remained among the field of wood that was my ship. I grabbed my sword and waited. The sound of waves against the ship reminding me of the dangerous that lurked around me.

When the sky had fallen dark and my eyes felt heavy with sleep. A fish jumped onto the deck. It flopped around like a demon had possessed it. Years of being around the gods made me mistrust everything and anything, even a fish. So I raised my sword and chopped the head off. Only to notice the paper that Galene had profess her love on. But it was to late. My ship flipped and water filled my lungs.

It wasn't until I stood in front of the council of the dead. did I know that Galene had taken my killing of the fish as a rejection and grew angry enough to kill me. And thus ends the sad tale of my life."

His expression turned downcast as he said,

"I never did get that flower, or to see the golden fleece, or find my true love."

I had listened to the story as intent as I did all the others, yet I did not grasp the weight of it. To me death was the start and not the end of the line like it is for everyone else. So instead of giving remorse, I gave a joke-

"So Galene was the god that killed you? I thought it would be Hermes."

He smiled weakly, "No. But Hermes will be our way out of here."

He launched into another story about how he had once, at his fathers request, climbed into Hermes bag to retrieve a present that he had sent to the wrong person, but Hermes two snakes had discovered him and bitten him for trying to steal. He had remained passed out from poison on the bottom of the bag for half of a year. When he woke up and tried to climb out Hermes threw him out of the bag on one of his stops in the underworld. He had wandered around for another half a year with serval more encounters withs angry gods and goddesses till he arrived at the palace of Hades. His father then put a stamp on him and had Hermes come and pick him up and bring him back to the surface.

"So all we have to do is sneak out of Eylsuim, sneak into Hades Palace, find the Hermes mail stamps and ship you up to the surface," He finished with an award winning smile.

Having never heard a plan before, it sounded full proof to me. So I nodded my head and we begun our search for a way out of Elysuim.

 **Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

To escape Elysium you must first befriend a child of Hades. This is a more difficult task then it appears because the vast number of spirits in the Underworld and the fact that they tend to be anti-social. My tip to you is to crash land on one. It worked great for me!

Akakios pulled open the leather bag he brought with him. He shuffled around in it and caused the trinkets to ring together.

"What do you have in there?" I asked.

He ignored my questioned and continued to search. He bite his bottom lip as he did so.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a faded piece of parchment paper. He unrolled it to reveal a map that took up the entire kitchen table. On the far left was a river, next to it a three headed dog, at the top spirits surrounded during fire, on the bottom was a field of endless souls and to the right of it a castle, and on top of the castle was a group of islands with palm trees.

With each of the location were groups of symbols that I later discovered were words, and these ones happened to be in Ancient Greek.

"We are here," He said pointing at the palm tree islands, "And we have to get here." He pointed to the castle. "The only problem is that I don't know the way out of Elysium and I don't even know if there is a way out."

My face fell. "Should we even bother then?"

He looked offended, "Of course! Step number 1 of being a hero is always to try even if the odds are a billion to one and you have to fight every Olympian and their mother, and father, and cousin."

I repeated what he said over and over again in my head till I had it memorized. He reached into his bag again and pulled out another piece of parchment and a bunch of map making tools.

"Let's get hunting!"

The sun had risen 15 times since we had begun our quest to find the exit. We didn't stop for food, water, or sleep since all were just habit of the spirits and not necessary.

Akakios had filled three parchment papers of winding streets that I hadn't bothered to even pay attention to. I had just followed him, which earned me a stern glare and another lesson in heroics, "Never just follow. It is a way to death and the way to the wrong side. You must make decisions for yourself."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What would it matter if they lead me to death? Its not like death is permanent or anything. I mean I am going to escape."

He frowned at me, "You have never experienced death."

"Of course I have!

He shook his head and turned to his map once more, "You have died, but you have never witness the death of another. You have never had them ripped away from you to never return." He gave her a serious look that made her gulp. "People do not return from the dead. If you succeed you will be the first and most likely the last, so do not waste your time up there."

I didn't say anything in response. But as we approached the next intersection, I looked down both ends of each of the streets. The left was filled with castles made from grey rock and spiraling towers. The right had smaller, unimpressive brick houses that were dwarfed in comparison of the castles. "I think we should go left. The buildings are larger so they might be more modern. I also feel that it's the right direction."

Akakios smiled, "I agree."

We later discovered that that feeling had been wrong as we arrived back to my apartment. I cried out in frustration but continued on to the next intersection, where we turned left again on my call.

Another 15 sunrises and we came upon an ocean that surround the island. It never seemed to end. Akakios frowned. He scanned the beach and saw a little wooden dingy on the shore. We approached it. He began to push it into the waves with my help. Once it was a float we climbed in.

Akakios took the paddles in his hands and said, "Step number 3 of being a hero always be willing to face your fears." He began to paddle.

Once the shore had disappeared, Akakios tapped his foot nervously.

I sensed that whatever this fear thing was, was making him nervous.  
"Are u scared of water because it's what killed you?"

He nodded his head. His face had gone pale. The oar slipped out of his hand and banged against the boat. He jumped. He scanned the surroundings before picking it up again.

I reached my hand down to touch the water. The moment it skimmed the slippery substance, a feeling erupted in my hand. I whipped it away. Red marks scarred it. I looked up at Akkiaos, confused.

"What was that?"

He shrugged. " Probably acid or something to keep people from swimming across."

"No, not that. The feeling I got when I touched it. It was like," I frowned. I didn't know how to describe it.

Akakios smirked. "Like a sword slashing against your skin, a thousand bees stinging u," his voice changed, "the slow burn of water filling your lungs"

He paddled faster.

Soon we saw the black shore of the underworld. The blue sky above us disappeared and was replaced by a dense fog blocking what ever truly lurked over head. The liquid around us turned dark red. Bubbles bursted on the surfaces, spraying the liquid in every direction.

I moved to the middle of the boat and clenched my legs to my chest.

"It's the color of blood," Akakios said with a bemused smile.

The ground scratched the boat. Akkaios climbed out onto the rocky shore. He offered his hand to me. I took it.

The moment my feet touched the rocky ground, my eyes welled with tears from pain. I let out a loud sob. I dashed across the rocky ground and towards the castle that was Hades palace.

I heard Akakios laughter behind me as he followed.

The Palace of Hades loomed over the dark land and twisted trees of the underworld. Fog covered the tallest pillars. White blobs shifted in three lines that went from the wrought iron gates to the obsidian doors. In the distance, you could hear the screams of pain from the field of punishment.

I stopped running and look at the place before me. A shiver travelled down my spine.

Akakios stopped besides me. His dark brown eyes almost black. His mad look became prominent in the wake of the palace. The gallows of his cheeks were dark with shadow. "It's even more terrifying when you're alive."

He walked towards the gates. The hush murmur of the ghost became louder as we approached. There pleads and guilts washed over us. Akakios forehead creased and his mouth thinned.

A ghost rubbed against me. Shivers exploded down my body. I reached for Akakios hand and found it no different than the other. I pulled away quickly with a scream on my lips, but the screeching of a beast silenced me.

"Come on," Akakios murmured. His voice had the same wispy sound as all the other spirits. He pushed through them. The green mist in front of us shifted and revealed a three-headed animal.

I screamed.

Akakios turned back at me and glared.

My screams ceased and we continued forward. Before the dog, was a black hair teen that swung a ripped off bed post in front of its faces, besides him stood a blonde girl and a boy with curly brown hair. The dogs middle head followed the movement.

They weren't like the rest of the spirits around us. They appeared more solid and their voices seemed like screams to the whispers of the ghosts. I stopped and marveled at them.

"Are they alive?" I asked.

Akakios surveyed them. "Not for much longer."

The blonde girl turned towards us. Her grey eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Penelope." He called, already passing beneath Cerberus stomach.

I turned away and followed him. Once we passed underneath, Cerberus sat, crushing the spirits beneath him.

We passed through security and no sooner than we did the alarms started blaring as the three living teens ran passed us. We followed their lead and started sprinting towards the castle.

The depressing atmosphere was soon replaced with blooming flowers of gem stones.

"Persephone Garden. This is where the flower of Gaea was suppose to go to make her happier during the winter months."

I didn't have time stare, because we soon entered the palace. The floors were bronze and the walls dark obstadion. Akakios took a hard right, sliding a couple paces across the floor.

"I hope he hasn't changed the floor plan." He murmured.

After many rights and lefts through the halls we arrived at a wooden black door. Akakios took a deep breath and pushed it open. Inside was a small room with a single bed and a window that over looked the field of Apshodel.

He reached underneath the bed and pulled out an old leather back. He dumped the contents (a bronze sword and amour) on the floor. He then pulled out a box and opened it.

"Get in," He said.

I looked at it. It would barely fit me, but I took a deep breath and stepped in, curling into a ball. I stared at Akakios as he fidgeted with the stamps. His dark eyes completely focused on pulling it away from the sheet beneath it.

"How are you going to fit?"

His fingers stumbled and the paper fluttered to the ground.

"I'm not. I'm staying down here." His crazy black eyes bore into me.

"But-"

"I've lived my life. Now it is time for me to enjoy death."

"But how I am I suppose to be a hero without you?"

Tears streamed down my face.

"Follow your heart and mind."

"But last time I did that I was wrong!"

He gave a weak smile and reached around his neck revealing a necklace that I had never seen before. It was on a pure black metal chain with a black pendant in the shape of a sword with a small diamond pressed into its halt. He gave it to me.

"My father gave this to me when I completed my first quest. He said he was proud to finally have a hero as a son, just as I am proud to have you as my friend."

He gripped the flaps of the box and with one last smile, said, "Good luck. I hope not to see you soon."

Then darkness inclosed me and I experienced the feeling of being dead for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

My chest burned. My heart pounded against my chest like it was trying to break free. Salty tears fell to my lips. Weird gulping sounds came from my mouth. I could see nothing but darkness. A strange feeling sent me to plead for help and slam my arms against the box. This what my first moments of life were.

I strained and pushed against the box. The old cardboard bent beneath my hand and broke. I took a big gap of air out of instinct. I started to climb through the bag, passing over wrapped packages of various sizes, including one with spikes duck taped onto. My fingers itched to snatch one. Akakios had told stories about the magical items that the gods possessed.

I halted at the sight of a golden package about the size of my hand. My breath caught in my throat. I glanced around and saw nothing more than boxes. Quicker than a snake, my hand struck the box and tucked it into my chiton. It was cool against my skin like it had been made of real gold. I waited for a second, expecting the boxes start to rumble for the theft, but nothing came. I let out a sigh of relief and continued to climb, snatching another small package once or twice.

The light, tinted brown from the leather satchel, grew greater. On the outside, I heard the sound of crashing waves and the voice of Hermes say, "What the Hades happened here?"

I climbed faster. My heart burned in my chest and my breaths became more laborious. Soon a light opened up above me. My hands wrapped around the edge of the top of the bag. I heaved myself up and flopped to the ground.

Rough sand itched my skin. An awful smell assaulted my senses, burning my nose. I rolled onto my back. The shape of a middle-aged man with eyes that matched the sky so perfectly it looked like they were just two holes in his head. He frowned, "If this is another prank of Apollos, I swear to Zeus"

"It smells really bad up here," I said as I sat up. I took a deep breath. A cough wracked my body.

The man peered down at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ignoring the god, I stood and took in my surrounding.

I was on a beach. Behind me was a city filled with skyscrapers and plumes of smoke coming from it. Metal laid scattered on the beach almost like something exploded. A few men and women dressed in navy blue wondered around burning cars, speaking into small radio devices.

I crinkled my nose in disgust as I kicked a green plastic bottle that had been buried in the sand. "I never imagined it would be so ugly."

It was. Compared to Elysium where there was never a single piece of trash, all the buildings sparkled underneath the sun and the air always smelt of fresh baked cookies, this place was downright hideous.

The man looked at me, confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone rang. He picked it up and said a few things into it, and turned his attention back to me, but I had already wandered away towards a group of people with surfboards.

They looked young, maybe in their teens. They gave me weird looks as I approached. Once I stood on the edge of the circle, they stopped talking and glared.

"Hello," I said.

They glanced at each other, before one girl said tentatively, "Hi."

Wet black hair dangled in her face A few specs of sand stuck to her warm brown skin that glowed under the sun.

"I was just inquiring who the queen of this city is? I wish for her to train me to become a hero."

The girl looked confused. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Another girl in her group crossed her arms over her chest and said, "She must be talking about Beyonce." She shook her head "Sorry, darling, there ain't no way you're talking to her anytime soon."

Beyonce. I said the name over and over in my head to make sure I wouldn't forget it.

"Surely there must be someway I would be able to talk to her."

The girl opened her mouth, but one of the boys cut her off- "He can help you."

He pointed at a skinny boy in a purple t-shirt with blonde hair. The boy bent down and picked up a piece of the metal surveying it, before throwing it. It stuck in the sand with a thud.

"He's her escort or, um, jester or whatever."

I beamed at him, took the hem of my dress in hand, and said, "Thank you!" Before dashing towards the boy. Through the wind in the air, I heard the first girl say, "Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she's clearly insane, I didn't want her to go all murdery on us."

"Maybe we should call 911 or do something," said the second girl.

"It's not our problem anymore. Now let's hit the waves before she comes back."

The boy surveyed the horizon before his eyes fell on me. They narrowed and his hand shifted to his belt where a knife was stowed.

I gasped as I got closer to his face. I had never seen anything like it. In Elysium, everyone had a certain glow of health around them, but this boy looked like he was about to drop dead any second. His hair hung around his face matted with grease, his cheeks were hollow and his blue eyes had purple bags beneath them.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

In a daze, I reached my hand out to touch his hollowed cheeks. He jumped back and raised a knife.

"Don't move another inch or I'll cut your hand off."

I froze with my hand extended.

"Good. Now tell me what you want."

I pulled my hand back and squared my shoulders. "I want to be a hero."

He lowered his knife and scanned me. His eyes reminded me of Akaios. They both had an insane glint to them like they were teetering on the edge of sanity. It would probably send any other person packing, yet I found it somewhat soothing.

He smiled, but his eyes remained the same. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and said, "Names Octavian. I think I might be able to help you."

I shook his hand with a smile on my face. I was finally going to become a hero.


End file.
